


Tell Me What You Want To Hear

by Danesincry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Akuma Possession, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Marinette never understood Chat Noir. He was overly friendly and always pinning after Ladybug.One day while running from an Akuma, they kiss, and everything changes.----IDK how to description.Based off of Last of The Real Ones by FOB and Secrets by One Republic.





	Tell Me What You Want To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm mcfucking dying and went off prompt

Ladybug’s breaths came out quick as she ran next to Chat Noir. They were running from an Akuma, one that was more violent than normal. From what Ladybug could put together was it was some teenager that had witnessed a stray dog get killed by their neighbors. The Akuma had a bushy tail and ears sprouting from its head. Long claws came from their hands and Ladybug would had admittingly not expect an Akuma fueled by death being so violent. It was trying to get revenge on the kids that killed it and oh boy was it very angry to see them.

“We can’t run forever.” Chat Noir pointed out. “We need a plan.”

“I know that.” Ladybug huffed. “Lucky Charm!”

The pink light flashed and a paper fell into her hands. The red and black paper had text on it. 

“One free croissant?” Chat read out and huffed. “What does that mean?”

Ladybug looked around before coming to the conclusion that she had to go back to her parent’s bakery. They had used Cataclysm already and she had just used Lucky Charm. It was just a waiting game for Hawkmoth now. She glanced around and pointed to the alley.

“The Akuma is too far back to see where we go, into that alley.” Ladybug swung over and dropped into the alley. She heard the soft landing of Chat behind her and she backed away from the entrance. “Come over here.”

“Kitty kitty! Little bug! Come out!” The Akuma growled loudly from a few alleys away.

“They’re coming m’lady.” Chat turned to Ladybug and looked confused. “What are we doing?”

“Kiss me.” Ladybug deadpanned. 

“W-what?” Chat Noir sputtered.

“Detransform and kiss me. Close your eyes.” Ladybug put her hands on his cheeks. “We don’t have time. We have to get away. Once the Akuma is gone, go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and go see the daughter there. Give her this. I’ll meet you back at the Eiffel Tower. And get your Kwami something to eat. You know her, right? I’ve heard about her little hero feline friend.”

“But My Lady-” Chat started but a shadow passed over the alley.

“Tikki, spots off.” Ladybug called and Chat’s eyes widened before he closed them. Marinette closed her eyes as her transformation went down.

“Plagg, claws in.” Chat said and Marinette tugged him towards herself. Their lips connected and Marinette ground herself. She heard the Akuma come back and the low growling.

“Just some children. A girl and a boy.” The Akuma was talking to Hawkmoth. There was a long pause as the two froze and tried to act like they were caught and scared to move. “They’re not part of the plan.”

There was another growl before scraping of nails against the building. Marinette broke them apart and pushed Chat’s face into her shoulder.

“Shhh.” She shushed him and opened her eyes. She held a hand against his head and peered around. The Akuma was gone. “They’re gone.”

Chat let out a sigh and relaxed against her hold. Marinette never noticed how he was taller than her. He was slouched slightly to be able to connect to her shoulder.

“Chat, I’ll go first. Recharge and I’ll meet you at the Eiffel Tower in about 30.” Marinette whispered before slipping past him and walking towards the entrance of the hallway. She paused and took a deep breath. “Chat…”

“Yes, M’Lady?” Chat called out from behind her.

“I hope this doesn’t change anything between us.” Marinette twiddled her thumbs and stared towards the sky. She didn’t see him turn to glance at her, looking at her pink sweater and black skirt. She missed his head quickly snapping back to away from her.

“Of coures not, M’Lady.” Chat’s voice sounded gleeful and Marinette smiled.

“Thank you.” And with that, Marinette left.

Chat’s whole posture slumped and he turned to Plagg.

“Is that… Mari?” Adrien asked the God of Destruction. Plagg glanced around and panicked.

“Noooo. Kid, you shouldn’t have looked!” Plagg sounded more worried than angry. “She’s going to kill you, then me.”

“Who? Mari or her Kwami?” Adrien asked. Plagg paused before groaning.

“Both of them.”


End file.
